PokeToons- Just Monika
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: Pikachu is a very likeable guy. He's kind hearted, selfless, cute and charming. He's even attracted the attention of a wild pokemon. But, has Pikachu's good looks and his charming personality, turned this pokemon into a yandere? And will this pokemon get in the way of Pikachu stealing Buneary's heart?
1. Hey Monika

**A/N: *Clap, Clap* Meme Review.**

 **Hey everyone, and welcome back to Skrata du floradu. MANEN! Oh… uh sorry guys, been watching too much Pewdiepie lately. *Clears throat*. Anyways, I'm back with just another cute fluffy fic. Nothing else.**

 **Just a fluffy romance fic. With Pikachu. Anyway, quick shoutout to PokeMaster64… just because I feel like it. And because I use his username alot in school games like Kahoot or quizzes. It's a cool name what can I say. Don't copystrike me PokeMaster64 please. I'm begging you. Sorry your name is so epic games!**

 **Anyway, let's get started with the fanfiction.**

"I think this piece goes here," said Buneary as she placed down a puzzle piece onto the board.

Buneary was sitting on Dawn's bed with Pikachu. They were both working on a jigsaw puzzle that Pachi had gotten from one of her christmas gifts. She had already solved it five times, so she let Pikachu give it a go. Buneary had asked Pikachu if she could join in with him. Of course, he couldn't refuse. It was Buneary for Pete's sake, he was head over heels for her.

So they both worked on it in Dawn's room, since it was the most private room in the house. All of the pieces were scattered across the bed, and the puzzle board sat in front of them. While Buneary reached for puzzle pieces and trying to solve the puzzle, Pikachu was more focused on her. His heart pounded as he watched her solve the puzzle. He gulped as he secretly scooted closer to her. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He couldn't focus on the puzzle, his heart and eyes were fixed on her.

He just wanted to soak in this time they had together. It wasn't often that they got to be alone together, since it's such a busy household.

"Hey Pikachu."

Pikachu blinked and looked at Buneary. She looked back at him and asked, "Have you found a piece that goes here."

She pointed at a spot on the puzzle, which had one piece missing.

"Oh-uh… umm… ah how about this?"

He grabbed a random puzzle piece and showed it to her. She giggled. His heart did a somersault upon hearing her cute giggle.

"Silly you, that has too many tabs. The piece only needs one."

He looked back at the spot with the missing piece, and sure enough it did. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops, silly me then. I should really learn to count."

She giggled softly, causing Pikachu to melt inside. She yawned silently and stretched.

"Hey Pikachu, how about we finish this later? I need a break."

Pikachu's heart dropped upon hearing that.

"What? B-but we're already halfway done."

"I know but it's getting boring. We can finish it later today ok?"

Pikachu looked at the bed in disappointment.

"Ok."

Buneary jumped off the bed and went to the door.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

She walked out. Pikachu sighed. He really wanted to spend more time with her. Being around her made him happy. And being alone with her made him melt inside. He didn't want to wait till later, he wanted to be with her now. He got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"She's way out of my league."

XXX

Pikachu walked outside through the front door. The day was warm and sunny, and the air smelled of sunflowers and berries. Pikachu had decided to take a stroll through the woods to clear his head. He walked around, thinking. Then his thoughts went straight to Buneary. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He thought about her all of the time. He dreamed and daydreamed about her. He fantasized her and him being together and going on dates. The very thought of her made his heart swell and his mind go crazy.

He liked her alot. But he's way too shy and embarrassed to tell her how he really feels about her. Especially since he's nowhere near as cool as she is. She's capable of so much more than he is. He's only a shell of what he used to be.

After realizing that his heart was going crazy, and that he started sweating, he stopped walking and sat down to try to relax. He breathed in and out.

He repeated to hinself, "Don't think about Buneary, don't think about Buneary, don't think about Buneary."

After calming down, he sighed.

"I'm obsessed ain't I? Shoot. I really need to clear my head."

He sat against the tree.

Meanwhile nearby, a pokemon was out and about, collecting berries and such. She reached down and grabbed a random berry. She observed it carefully.

"Perfect," she said, "This will go great with the pie I'm gonna bake."

She put it in her bag that hung around her neck. All of a sudden, she heard someone start singing. She stopped and her ears perked. She listened. Their voice was amazing. Who could be singing so beautifully? She followed the voice. She peered over the bushes, and was immediately awestrucked by what she saw.

It was a pikachu, singing the song. But not just any pikachu, it was the most attractive pokemon she has ever layed her eyes on. His fur glowed, his eyes glistened in the sun, and his face was so cute and squishy owo. And his body wasn't half bad either.

She stared at him, with blushy cheeks, and a melted heart.

"Wow. He's so… handsome. His voice is blessed by angels, and the rest of him ~hee hee. He's the one. He's the pokemon I want in my life. I must talk to him."

She mustered all of her courage, and she made her way to him.

Pikachu had his eyes closed, singing one of his favorite songs too clear his mind.

"~I'd like to make myself believe--that planet earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems~"

As Pikachu sang, he heard footsteps coming his way. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet in surprise when he saw an evee right in front of him.

"Aah!" He said.

"Hi there!" She said.

He backed into the tree.

"Wh-wh-who are you a-and…" He noticed something very unatural about this evee. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"You-you-yu- YOU'RE WALKING ON TWO FEET!"

The evee giggled. He wasn't the first pokemon to freak out about her walking with two legs.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"B-but you're an evee!"

"So?"

"So, all evees walk on all four legs! And you're only walking on two legs like a human."

"Well pikachus can walk on two legs too can't they?"

"Yeah, but it's different."

The evee crossed her arms. "You know, this isn't the friendlist greeting I have ever recieved from anyone."

Pikachu slowed and steadied his breath. He calmed his nerves and sighed.

"Ok, I'm very sorry. I just- you came out of nowhere and surprised me. That's it. Who are you?"

The evee smiled.

"Why, I'm Monika. What about you?"

"Uh, just Pikachu. That's my name."

Monika raised an eyebrow.

"Just Pikachu? Really? That's boring, it's your default name. Don't you have like a special name your parents gave you or something?"

"Uh well first of all I don't even remember my parents, and second of all, I've always been known as just Pikachu. I like the name Pikachu anyway, what's wrong with it?"

"Well a name gives you a special identity so you'll stand out from other pikachus."

"I guess you have a point there."

"And you definitely stand out from all the pikachus I've seem. Especially with your beautiful voice."

Pikachu blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-you heard me?"

"Of course I did! My ears were blessed by your amazing voice."

Despite being praised, Pikachu didn't like people listening to him sing. He felt humiliated.

"Oh jeez."

"~Hee hee, don't be embarrassed. Only I heard it, and I enjoyed it. Now I'm gonna give you a cute nickname to match your personality. Let's see… Pikachu… pika-chu… I'm gonna call you Pika from now on. How does that sound?"

"Uh… I like it.

"Wonderful! See, we're already getting along!"

"Heh, yeah…"

He rubbed his arm.

"So, do you really think my singing's good?"

"It's beautiful. I've never heard singing better than yours."

I guess you've never heard Noctowl City, Pikachu thought.

"Shucks. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Pikachu looked around. As interesting as this was, he needed to head home, otherwise the others would worry about him..

"Hey, it was wonderful meeting you and all, but I really must be heading home. My friends will worry about me if I don't go back."

Monika frowned. He couldn't go yet. They weren't married yet. She had to stay with him.

"Wait. Can I go with you? I'd love to meet your friends."

"Umm, my trainer might not want me to bring random pokemon into the house."

"Please! I-I- I have nowhere to go!"

Pikachu stopped.

"What?"

"My parents are missing, and I was ran out of my home by savage pokemon. Now I don't have anywhere to go. I'm lost and scared. Please take me with you!"

Pikachu's heart dropped. Poor Monika. He couldn't leave her out here by herself. She'd be lonely and vunerable to the wild pokemon out here.

He sighed. "Ok, you can come home with me then."

"Yay!" Monika cheered. "Come on Pika! Let's go!"

Oh boy, Pikachu thought.

They walked together towards the house. On the way there, they talked and learned some more about each other.

"So, how and why do you walk on only two legs?" Pikachu asked.

"Because walking on all fours is so unsanitary. I mean, putting my paws in the dirt, the same paws I eat with, I'd get germs and sicknesses so fast. Not only that, but walking on two legs allows me to multi task and it keeps my paws free. I won't have to put everything in my mouth like other evees, because I have two paws I can use. And that's why I walk on only two legs."

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Makes sense," he said, "How did you learn?"

"Taught myself. It was hard, but I managed."

They continued walking.

"What about you," she asked, "I wanna know more about you."

"Like what?"

"Anything special about you?"

"Um… no not really."

"Really? Come one there has to be something. Are you a battler?"

"Yeah, but not… anymore."

"What do mean, not anymore?"

"Well, my trainer, Ash had moved in with two of his friends we've traveled with before. And since then, we haven't really battled at all."

"Well, do you do anything else?"

Pikachu thought of some things he does.

He did beat his highscore in Galaxy Fighters. Nah, Monika wouldn't care. She probably didn't even know what Galaxy Fighters was. Then he remembered some of the community service stuff he did. His eyes lit up.

"Ooh, I remember. I've served at least 48 hours of community service. I volunteer at the local food pantry, I also volunteer at the nursing homes. I've donated my blood to the blood drives over at the Pokemon Center, and I helped out with the park cleanup."

Monika melted inside. He even volunteers for community service. He's so dreamy!

"Wow. You're such a sweet heart. I've never met a guy like you before."

Pikachu chuckled and sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Heh, thanks. You know, you're actually pretty cool. I've never met anyone quite like you."

Monika gasped.

"I'm cool?!"

"Yep, the coolest."

Monika's heart danced. He thinks I'm cool! I may actually have a chance with him. He'll be mine forever!

To be Continued…

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave me some feedback in the reivews.** **What do you guys think of Monika so far? Any theories?** **Anyway have a great day and don't forget to...** **Stay Tuned!**

 ** _Question of The Day:_ What's your favorite "HORROR" game? If you don't play games, then what's your favorite horror movie?**

 **I know some of you may judge, but my favorite horror game of all time, would be Doki Doki Literature Club. No horror game ever had given me severe anxiety like Doki Doki did. Even to this day, just thinking about it keeps me up at night. I still like watching stuff about it, because it's so intriguing, and I love seeing people's reaction about it.**

 **The comeplete 180 spin from a cute anime dating sim, to a horrfying experience with a sentient being in the game behind it all, just fascinates me. Everything in there is so disturbing and it legit freaks me out.**

 **I don't know which part was worse, the part where Natsuki freaks out because she wants you to play with her instead of Yuri, or when Yuri goes full yandere on you. Both parts gave me nightmares. No joke, they actually did. Three days striaght I think. Anyway, the plot was fantastic, and the fourth wall breaks and the tampering with the game files is just great. I love everything about the game. And even though when I get into it, it triggers my anxiety, I don't care, because it's a fantastic game.**

 **Sorry, I was rambling wasn't I? Well anyway. I love you guys, have a @$!;$£ ($_$$($?@_$Ωθθ;$;$@\$,ΩΩ]·** **Ω[§¡ΩΩГ·$:$_$/$_.$?$(!/!;$,θΩ§{§]§Г[¥¥[¥ГΩ¥¥]Г§·$,"._\\\\*\;.,$*!!?_!_!.$?,$,θΩ¥{[Г]{¥{ΩθΩ§§]§,$?$;%!*$Гฯ~[·¥[μθ;"_"\'_.,-_ГΩ·§Гฯ~{~]Г¥*;!]¥Ω§Ω{[Г/!/;_\\!,!_Ω}9Г$.(#,([¥Ω§θ§¥]¥Гθ§§]§θθ*;.!'\/!/$/$/;$[Г·9¥§ГΩ·§§Г{}~¥θ\;$..=(#*(#*#_$*{·Ω§··¥}θ§{,(''\\.(@[Ω]μ_.\$%,!]¥¥Гθ§[·?\\_\';!($_·;_.!(·¥¥**


	2. Some Competition

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy and sorry if this chapter is too short.**

 **XXX**

Back at the house, there was a card game going on in the front yard. It consisted of Pachirisu, Buizel, Staraptor, Piplup and Sudowoodo. They all sat together at the picnic table.

"Go fish!" Buizel called out.

Pachirisu sighed and said, "Buizel, we're playing gin rummy, not go fish."

"What's gin rummy?" Buizel asked.

"The same game we've been playing for ten minutes now." Piplup said.

"Really? Gin rummy sounds more like a soda, or some kind of special at a restaurant."

"I really worry about you sometimes," Staraptor said.

"Me too." Buizel said depressingly.

Pikachu and Monika were walking towards the house. Pikachu pointed towards the group whom were apparently playing gin rummy.

"Those are some of my friends." Pikachu said.

"Wow," Monika said, "You have a lot of friends."

"That's only half of them." Pikachu waved his paw. "Hey guys!"

They all turned to Pikachu. Then they stared in surprise at Monika. An eevee walking on two legs. It's not something they see everyday.

" Um… hey Pikachu," said Pachi. "Who's your friend?"

"Guys, I would like you to meet my new friend, Monika."

" Hi." She said sweetly.

Pachi walked up to her.

"Wow, I have to say I'm quite impressed," Pachi said, "Being able to walk upright despite your body structure. I'm blown away."

"Aw shucks. It's nothing really. Anybody can walk right?"

"Fish can't walk. Caterpillars can't walk. Snakes can't walk. Birds can walk, but choose not to…" Said Buizel.

"What are you talking about? I walk around all the time." Staraptor asked.

"Not everything is about you Star."

Staraptor sighed in annoyance.

Ignoring Buizel, Pachi said, "Well it's great to meet you."

She held her paw out. Monika held hers out and they both shook paws

"Yay! All my friends are getting along!" Pikachu cheered. "Ooh-ooh, I have to show you around the house. I still have more friends of mine for you to meet."

"Whatever you say Pika," Monika said.

They both walked over to the house. Staraptor looked at Pachirisu.

"Did she just call him "Pika"?" Staraptor asked.

"I think she did," Pachirisu asked.

"You know what that means right?" Buizel asked. "That means she doesn't even know his name! Wow what a dummy! Anyway, what were we doing again? Were we playing like chess or something?"

"Gin rummy," Pachirisu said.

"What's a gin rummy?"

Piplup slammed his face into the table.

XXX

Pikachu had given Monika a tour of everything. Inside and out. During the tour, Monika focused on Pikachu only. She admired him. He was so cute, but handsome at the same time, she couldn't decide what he was. His voice was of an angel. Everything about him was perfect. He was perfect. He was HER little squish. And she wanted him.

They eventually came across the trainers in the kitchen eating. Dawn had found Monika really cute, Brock found her fascinating, and Ash was tempted to jump out of his chair and chuck a pokeball at her. Luckily, he was able to contain his primal trainer instincts.

Despite being fascinated and impressed by a walking eevee, he wasn't too ecstatic of Pikachu bringing a wild pokemon into the house. Dawn was praising over her too much to care, and Ash looked like he was constipated from trying not to catch her.

His whole world had gone looney ever since he and Ash moved in. It seemed as if he was the only logical person in this house. Then again, he had his moments.

Upon over thinking all of this and wearing his brain out, he decided to give up and finish his newspaper, to forget all the madness his life had become.

XXX

Pikachu and Monika had finished the tour of the house. They walked outside.

"So what do you think?" Pikachu asked.

"This place is great! Not so sure why you had to show me everything, but whatever makes you happy," Monika said.

They both looked at each other.

All of a sudden, they heard a girl say Pikachu's name. They turned to her. It was Buneary. Pikachu felt his heart jump. She walked up next to him. His paws began to sweat, and his heart began to race. His body always reacted this way when he was around Buneary.

"Oh… eh… hi Buneary," Pikachu said, "Didn't expect to see you here."

Buneary tilted her head.

"Whaddya talkin about? I live here too silly," she teased.

Pikachu's ears drooped in embarrassment, "Oh, uh right. Eh hem…"

His face heated up very quickly. He was too easily flustered. Monika squinted her eyes.

Buneary turned to her, just now noticing her. She gasped.

"Woah! Pikachu, who's your new friend?"

Pikachu relaxed a little, feeling relieved that Buneary was no longer focusing on him.

"Buneary, I'd like you to meet, Monika."

Monika put on a warm smile.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you," Monika said.

"You know, I've seen some pretty cool things in my life, but I've never seen a walking eevee before," Buneary said.

"Oh it's nothing," Monika said.

Buneary turned back to the nervous wreck, which was Pikachu.

"So Pikachu, you up for some video games later today?"

Pikachu rubbed his head.

"S-sure. I'd l-love to."

Buneary smiled.

"Thanks! I'll see you later then!"

Buneary walked off. As she did, Pikachu watched her. He sighed with a huge blush on his face, and a silly smile. Monika noticed his strange behavior, and she grew suspicious.

She cleared her throat. Pikachu woke from his trance and looked at her.

"Could you explain to me what that was about?" Monika asked.

"What?" He asked.

"The way you acted in front of Buneary."

His blush grew.

"Oh, um… nothing."

"Pikachu, you can't trick me. I know what's going on here, now tell me the truth!"

Pikachu dragged his foot, and looked away from Monika to hide his embarrassment.

"Alright. I… I… may or may not… have… a-a-a… crush… o-on Buneary."

Monika gasped.

"Just a little one!" Pikachu said.

Monika started twitching. Then she locked her head in place, causing her neck to pop. She forced an all teeth smile.

"Oh, how cute," she forced herself to say.

Pikachu felt even more embarrassed.

"Umm, now that I told you… do… do you think she'll like me?"

Monika felt her muscles twitch and her fists clench.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe," she said as she gritted her teeth.

Surprisingly Pikachu doesn't notice her strange behavior. He was probably too embarrassed to notice.

"Umm, do you want to come and see anything else?"

"No thanks. I'll just hang here for a minute. I'll catch up with you later."

Okay," Pikachu said as he walked off. When he was gone, Monika growled.

"Competition," she muttered, "Well I'll make sure to take care of her. And when I do, Pikachu will have to love me forever!"

She began laughing in a sinister way. Her laugh could make anyone nervous.

 **A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Question of The Day: What' your favorite color.**

 **Me:** Pink.

 **Stay Tuned!**


	3. Monika's Obssession

**A/N: Welcome back to Just Monika! Sorry for the slack, life has been busy. But I'm trying! I've decided to split this chapter into two seperate ones, so I could upload something. There may be some mistakes and spelling errors, cause I just sorta rushed the proof reeading. But hopefully it'll be fine.**

XXX

Half an hour had passed since Pikachu had admitted his feelings for Buneary to Monika. It had still haunted her mind. Slowly driving her more and more insane. She was gonna get Pikachu to like her, one way or another. Even if she has to tear this place apart. Even though she's only known him for a few hours, she's convinced that he is her dream mate.

She went to go find Pikachu.

XXX

Pikachu and Buizel were in the living room playing, "Legends of the Wilds" together. As they played, Monika walked in. She climbed onto the couch and leaned over the arm of the couch.

"Hi Pika," she said endearingly.

"Oh, hi Monika," said Pikachu, barely paying any attention to her.

"Soooo, I was thinking… maybe you and I can hang out, and get to know each other more. Talk about our **_feelings_** …"

"Umm… maybe later. I'm in the middle of a game right now."

Monika pouted, due to the fact that he'd rather pay more attention to some game than her. She looked around, and found the power cord off to the side. She smirked and jumped off the couch. She snuck off to the side.

Pikachu and Buizel were too focused on the game to notice anything else happening. Suddenly as they played, the screen went black and the light on the console went out. Both Pikachu and Buizel cried out, "What?!"

Monika snuck up next to Pikachu.

"Oh man," she said, "That blows."

"You're telling me," said Buizel, "That was the final boss! Beating him was our ticket out of playing this dumb game we've been stuck on for months! Gosh dang it this game is so hard!"

He buried his face into his paws. Pikachu rubbed his shoulder. Monika sat right next to Pikachu.

"So Pikachu. I was wondering, since you can't play your game right now, maybe you could show me a little bit more around. Just the two of us you know. One on one time with ME?!"

"Sorry Molly…" Said Buizel casually.

"Monika…" she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah whatever. Pikachu and I already have plans for the rest of the day. See? We even have a list."

Monika looked over the list he showed her. It was a bullet list, with different activities listed. She growled quietly to herself.

"Oh right," said Pikachu shyly, "Sorry Monika. I completely forgot to mention that. It's Sunday. It's a tradition for us. Sorry."

Monika smiled intensely. Her eyes wide open.

"Oh, it's okay."

She twitched.

"Thanks for understanding."

Both Pikachu and Buizel walked off.

"Why?! Why does this have to be so difficult?! Whatever, I don't have time to complain, I'm slowly losing Pikachu by the minute. Time to get my paws dirty."

XXX

Pikachu and Buizel were in the kitchen… flipping a bottle? Guess they never left the train. Yup, they were both sitting in the middle of the kitchen, taking turns flipping a water bottle. So far, neither of them were able to successfully land it.

As they were distracted by their activity, a brown fur paw began slowly stretching and snaking behind Buizel. It was holding a mouse trap. It was aiming for one of Buizel's tails, which were resting freely on the floor. Once it reached his twin tails, it slowly inched the trap towards the tip of one of his tails. Then suddenly… SNAP!

Buizel's muscles tensed up, a single tear ran down his face, then he cried in pain! He jumped off the floor and ran away in pain, holding his poor tails. Pikachu sat there surprised. It all happened so fast, that he couldn't react. Then out of nowhere, Monika slid next to him.

"Hi Pika~," Monika said endearingly.

Pikachu jumped in surprise.

"Gah! Monika, please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Pika, I'm just always so excited to see you!"

Pikachu looked towards where Buizel ran.

"Eh-uh… Buizel's hurt, I need to check on him."

Pikachu tried to stand, but Monika pulled him back down.

"Oh don't worry about him. He'll be fine!" she said as she laid her paw over his.

Upon noticing this, Pikachu's cheeks flushed. His voice shook.

"I-eh-er-uh… I-I really need t-to go!"

He yanked his paw away and ran after Buizel Monika sat on the floor, pouting.

"Why won't senpai pay attention to me? I'm perfect for him! Why won't he love me?" Then she twitched. "I'LL MAKE HIM LOVE ME!!!"

XXX

Pikachu and Buizel were walking down the hallway upstairs. Buizel had bandaging wrapped around his sore tail.

Pikachu looked at him sympathetically.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Still sore, but it's not nearly as bad as early."

They continued walking. Buizel fell slightly behind. Without warning, something snatched Buizel and swiftly pulled him into a closet. Pikachu didn't notice and continued walking.

"Don't worry Buizel, ice cream fixes everything."

He turned, but stopped in confusion, when he realized Buizel was gone.

"B-Buizel? Where'd you go?"

Monika scooted towards Pikachu.

"Hi, Pika."

Pikachu jumped.

"GAH… Oh, hi Monika. Have you seen Buizel?"

Monika thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… orange weasel, yellow flotation sac around his neck? Nope, haven't seen him."

Pikachu's ears drooped.

"B-but he was here just a second ago."

"Maybe he got lost."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he got lost in the house."

"I made you a present." She pulled out a scarf made from pink yarn. It had little heart designs knitted into it.

"I knitted you a scarf. Isn't it cute?"

"Uh… yeah… but it's June."

Ignoring him, she wrapped it around his neck. Her eyes lit up and she blushed.

"You look so cute!"

Pikachu blushed in embarrassment from the girly scarf he was wearing.

"Th-thanks?" he forced himself to say.

"Come on, Pika. Let's go spend time together!"

"Uh, what about Buizel?"

"He'll be fine, let's go!"

She grabbed his paw and dragged him along. Inside the closet, Buizel was tied up, struggling to escape. He was freaking out, but his screams were muffled.

XXX

Later on during the day, Pikachu and Buizel were playing catch. Buizel was trying to clear his mind from the horror he went through. He explained to Pikachu that he somehow ended up tied up in the closet. He was able to eat his way out from the ropes which bound him. He didn't know how it happened though, it was too dark and so fast.

Pikachu suspected that he was making up stories, but he just went with it.

After that, he's been scared, but tried to forget about it.

Pikachu threw the ball back to Buizel, but it bounced off his arms and bounced off behind him. It ended up at Monika's feet. Monika held a cake in her paws. It was a white cake with strawberry frosting.

"Pika! I baked you a cake!"

"Ooooh, cake! Hey Monika," Pikachu called, "Could you throw the ball back please?"

She set the cake on the picnic table. She picked up and held the ball in front of her. Then she kicked it. It soared through the air and into the distance.

"I got it!" Pikachu yelled.

He ran after it.

"Oopsie, guess I don't know my own strength," she said innocently.

Buizel saw through her innocent look. He crossed his arms.

"What's your problem? Weird things have been going on ever since you came here. You're up to something and I know it!"

Monika giggled.

"Aaw BUIZEL," she said intensely as she pulled out a knife.

Buizel backed up in fear.

Monika began cutting the cake.

"You see Buizel, you're not the only person who likes Pikachu. I like him too," she said as she aggressively drove the knife into the cake, causing frosting to splatter everywhere, "But the problem is that YOU are costing me valuable time with Pikachu. YOU keep getting in the way, when Pika-SHOULD BE SPENDING TIME WITH ME!"

She cut the cake into several slices, her fur was covered in frosting from her aggressive slicing. Buizel trembled in fear.

He was about to say something, until Pikachu returned with the ball.

"I'm back!" He said proudly.

Monika turned to him with a warm, innocent smile.

"Hi Pika! Boy you must be hungry after all that running. Would you like a slice of cake I baked for you?"

"Boy would I!"

He grabbed the plate with the slice of cake. As he began eating it, Buizel and Monika both locked eyes.

"Say one thing, and there will be consequences," whispered Monika with a sinister tone as she raised her cake cutting knife, "Painful, consequences."

Buizel gulped.

XXX

 **And that wraps up this chapter. This is originally supposed to be longer, but I just really need to upload something. So the next part will continue in the next chapter!**

 **Question of The Day : Do you prefer soda in a can, bottle or a fountain cup?**

 **Me, something about canned sodas taste so much better.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned!**


End file.
